Kou Satomi
Kou Satomi also known as Satomi (里見紅 Satomi Kou), is a mysterious character who appears in Lostorage Incited WIXOSS. He is known as the "Bookmaker," as he helps sets up matches between Selectors who are unable to find opponents for themselves. Appearance He appears to be a man in early to mid 20s, with short black hair and blue eyes. Personality Satomi is a rather calculating man who takes advantage of any opportunity that he might profit from. He has a rather sadistic personality and enjoys watching Selectors suffer, going as far as to record and listen to the words of the desperate Selectors who visit him for his own personal enjoyment. He also states that he loves Selector Battles, despite not being an Selector himself, because he loves the chemical reactions that come about because of them. Background At one point Kou Satomi was an LRIG who took over his Selector's body. In this form, he battled and defeated Aya Narumi who was Shou Narumi's little sister. Chronology Lostorage Incited WIXOSS Kou Satomi is initially introduced in episode 3, peeking in on a conversation between Shou Narumi and Suzuko Homura. After many attempts at finding him, he then later introduces himself to Hanna and Suzuko, and he coerces both of them into forming contracts with him by setting up a match between Sou Sumida and Chinatsu Morikawa as bait. It is during this time that he hires Chinatsu on as a recruiter in the hopes of transforming her into someone like him. He also hires Guzuko (in Sou's body) as an gofer. After Suzuko loses to Hanna, he sets up a match between Chinatsu and Suzuko to test Chinatsu's resolve and to get rid of Suzuko, though it ends in a no-count. Despite initially stating that he wasn't a Selector, in episode 8, he reveals to Shou Narumi that he was lying by battling him with his LRIG Carnival. He also mentions to him that he was at one point, a former LRIG, who took over his Selector's body at some point after he defeated Aya (Shou's Sister). After Kou defeats Shou, he reveals to Aya (the LRIG in Shou's body) that he is planning on taking revenge against the humans who selfishly use LRIGs for their own gain. Relationships Selectors Kou views all Selectors as beings to be toyed with. He will even go to the extent of setting up Selectors with clandestine battle opponents (e.g. old friends) in order to get the most kicks out of a person. He also hates them and is seeking revenge against them for using the LRIGs for their own selfish needs. Suzuko Homura He views Suzuko as both an eyesore and a source of entertainment. He apparently feels this way because she might be a thorn to his plans and that she has some sort of special strength inside her. Chinatsu Morikawa He is initially only interested in her as a source of entertainment at first. However, he seems eager to transform her into another version of himself. He uses a recording of her declaration to get rid of Suzuko as the sound effects for his mobile alarm clock. in Episode 10, Satomi admits that he wants to build Chinatsu up into his ideal girl and then destroy her, much to Shohei's alarm. In addition, he then tells Chinatsu that it's her fault that Rio and Shohei are battling each other now with their last coin at stake, because she was the one who involved them in her mess. Shohei Shirai Satomi views Shohei as both a toy, an interloper, and a nuisance because of Shohei's desperate attempts to save Chinatsu from himself. In Episode 10, he battles Shohei, and during the battle, he taunts Shohei stating that he just wants to control Chinatsu, much like himself. He is fully aware that Shohei hates him, and takes great pleasure when Shohei loses his last coin to Rio. Kiyoi Mizushima Satomi is initially unaware of Kiyoi as being the one who is trying to undermine him. Though he ends up batting her, when she appears before him in Episode 10. He inititally enojoys Kiyoi's cold treatment of him, because it means that she's playing hard to get. He is also somehow aware of her past as a Selector from the first round of Selector Battles and thanks her for creating someone like him. He then makes a suggestion that Kiyoi is more like him than she realizes because she enjoyed watching Selectors battle and suffer back when she was an LRIG, to which she disputes that it may've been true back then, but it isn't now. In the climax of their battle, Satomi deduces that Kiyoi is afraid of him because he resembles her old self. In addition, he suggests that Kiyoi's wish may've been to erase the memories from the first round of Selector Battles from her mind. In the end, Satomi defeats Kiyoi, but seeing that she still hasn't given up yet, he then invites her to battle him once more when she gets her coins up a bit more. Play-style Kou uses a red deck that focuses on sleight of hand tricks and Natural Star cards. His LRIG's Coin Bet skill 'Joker' allows him to rewrite one card on his field. Deck Kou uses a Red and Green deck that focuses on sleight of hand tricks and space cards. Decklist: LRIG DECK: *Carnival ARTS * Supernova SIGNI Level 1 *≡Antares≡, Natural Star Level 2 Level 3 *Kosaki, Phantom Beast Level 4 *Moridra, Phantom Dragon Gallery Chara satomi.jpg Satomi Kou.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Selector Category:Antagonists